


Сир

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [6]
Category: World of Darkness (Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, who knows - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 6: Sire (Сир)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Сир

— Кто из кланов в принципе хорошие Сиры? — устало спрашивает Изуку. На него положили глаз Тремеры, и не зря, но всё же было интересно, как тут всё работало.

— Гангрелы придумали себе историческое обоснование, почему они всегда уходят сразу после Обращения, они точно не лучшие кандидаты, — пожимает плечами Айзава. Сам-то он тоже являлся Гангрелом. — Малки неплохо обращаются с птенцами, но Малки всегда со всеми хорошо обращаются. А потом ты понимаешь, что твоя паранойя заняла большую часть своих мозгов.

— А Тореадоры? Или те же Вентру?

— Мой клан хотя бы тихо уходит, Тореадоры говорят тебе, что ты им разонравился, и валят, оставляя ни с чем. Аристократы неплохие Сиры, но там такой отбор тяжёлый, что не советую, пацан. Тремеры дают тебе почву под ногами и убежища, они чуть ли не единственные такие. Не жалуйся.

— Каччана обратили Бруха и там тоже не всё здорово, спасибо, я уже понял, что вампиры не сильно жалуют молодняк.

— Я вообще удивлён, что ты ещё человек, и так вальяжно по всем нам бегаешь, собирая информацию.

— Кредит доверия, учитель. Информация моя достаточно важна, чтобы меня пускали.

— Как до тебя ещё не добрались Сеттиты, проблемный ребёнок?

— Они у нас есть? — глаза Мидории загораются. — Я так и не смог их найти!

— Странно, ты бы им понравился.

— Есть вероятность, что Каччан сказал меня никому не трогать. И возможно Томура.

— То есть взрывные чудовища с отсутствием самоконтроля на хотят тебя мёртвым. Такое редко бывает, что они не хотят хоть кого-то мёртвым, поздравляю. — тишина — Чём всё закончилось с Яги?

— Ну, — Изуку неловко чешет затылок. — Недзу с ним поговорил. Несколько раз. И, видимо, убедил что в Тремерах я буду смотреться лучше чем в Бруха.

— Знаешь, я бы назвал Недзу худшим вариантом для Сира, но никогда не знаешь, как всё пойдёт.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
